To be a kid again
by Tailsic
Summary: After fighting against Eggman robots, Sonic accidentally slip into a pond that gives him a stange Side affect. SonicXCream
1. Chapter 1

Sonic had follow Eggman and his robot into a cave that was believed to have a Chaos Emerald. They continue down to path until they arrive at the center of the cave, once there Eggman order his robot to started digging as Sonic stay out of sight while to robot dig, the robots took to long digging that Sonic decide to take a quick nap. A few minutes later one of the robots found the Chaos Emerald, Eggman saw this and ran to the robot, took the Emerald of it and push the robot down.

"Yes at last I find the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman shouted walking up Sonic.

"And now your going to lose it" Sonic said as he show himself.

"Sonic, can't I just do anything with out you getting in my way" Eggman asked.

"No" Sonic smirked.

"Blast him" Eggman order his robots to shoot Sonic.

Sonic dodges the robots fire and goes on the attack,

"Eggman, did you really think you're robot took take me down, hahahaha" Sonic laughed

Sonic laughed so hand that he lost his balance on the rock he was standing on and left into a pond

"Help! I'm drowning" Sonic shouted.

"Will I guess it time for me to make a quick escape with Emerald now" Eggman jump into his egg-o-madik and exited the cave.

"Someone help me-" Sonic then notices that the pound is only kneed deep.

"I really need to stop doing that" Sonic shaking his head in shame.

"Well, I guess I should just go home and go to bed. I'll get the Emerald back from Eggman tomorrow" Sonic leaves the caves and heads back to apartment in Station Square.

The next day when Sonic awoke and got out of his bed, he felt a little bit weird. Everything seem bigger to him now,

"Man I hate morning" the half-asleep hedgehog groaned.

Sonic may his way to his bathroom to brush his teeth, when he got to the sink, he notice that it when up to his chest, when yesterday it when to his hips, Sonic then starts bushing his teeth. While bushing his teeth something in the mirror catches Sonic eye

"What the ?" Sonic said in a young voice.

"My voice" Sonic covers his mouth.

"What in the world is going on" Sonic said to himself.

"I know whats going on, I'm dreaming of course, I just need to pinch myself and wake up" Sonic pinch himself but he was still little.

"Ok, so I'm not dreaming, so what in the world his going on with me" Sonic starts pacing back and forth trying to figure out the answer to his dilemma.

"I know, I'll go see Tails, he can help me" sonic said as he made a speedy exit out of his apartment.

When Sonic made it to Tails Workshop, he explains everything to his smart friend. Tails took Sonic to his lab to do some test. After an hour of testing Tails give Sonic his reswat to the test.

"Sonic, I don't see anything wrong with you, no type of poison, no signs of radiation, no Chaos Energy, noting" Tails ponder.

"What all happen to you when you fought Eggman yesterday?" Tails said.

"I took you Tails, I didn't get hit by anything, I just destroy all of his robots and Eggman escape with the Emerald" Sonic said.

"How did Eggman escape with the Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Haha, funny story, you see I slip over a rock and felt into a pond" Sonic chuckled

"Wait, you felt into a pond" Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"No, It couldn't be, could it" Tails said being in deep though.

"What couldn't be?" Sonic asked.

"It's impossible" Tails said.

"Tails, if you know what's happening to me, you should tell me" Sonic said.

"Sonic, it only a theory" Tails said.

"Theory or not, I want to know" Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic, here what I think. I think you fells into the legendry fountain of youth" Tails said.

"WHAT! Tails I fell into a pond, not a fountain" Sonic said in disbelieve.

"I know it sound crazy Sonic, but it the only thing that makes scents right now" Tails said.

"Ah man, ah man, ah man, so Tails is there like a cure to get me back to normal" Sonic pacing back and forth now.

"I don't know, but don't worry Sonic, I'll go to that cave and get a sample of the water" Tails grab a medic kit.

"Ok, I'll come with you" Sonic said.

"No Sonic, you stay here, we can't have Eggman finding out what happen to you" Tails said.

"Ok Tails, I'll stay here, you just be careful in that cave, if that pond is the real fountain of youth, then don't I'll it get on you, I don't want to be changing you're diaper" Sonic joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was really funny Sonic, I'll be back" Tails exited out of his house.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of sitting around in Tails's house, Sonic began to get bored so here do some things, first he play some ping- pong with himself got bored, next he play some paddle-ball got bored of that to, then he try to read some of Tails books and got a headache, Sonic felt like he was about to go insane. "Oh man, how long has Tails been gone, it feels like I been here for hours!" Sonic shouted and frustrations as he looks at the clock to see that only 5 minutes have just pass since Tails felt. "You got to be kidding me, it's only been 5 minutes, man I forgot how inpatient I was when I was kid, oh wait, I always been this inpatient, silly me" Sonic slap his forehead. Sonic starts to pace back and forth until he looks at the door, "Tails wouldn't mind if I go out on my own, after all I can still take care of myself, even as an 8 year old. Sonic nodded as he runs out of Tails's house at top speed.

After an hour of running Sonic found himself in the park, Sonic walk down the path with both his hands on the back of his head while looking at the sky, with his head stuck in the clouds he was so distracted that bump into someone. Sonic soon discover that the person he bump into was Cream the Rabbit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cream, I didn't mean to knock you down" Sonic said helping her up.

"It's ok, I'm fine" Cream said dusting herself off and looks at the young blue hedgehog.

"Do I know you, you look familiar?" Cream asked.

"Don't you reckuies me Cream, I know I'm young now, but how many blue hedgehog do you know of" Sonic said.

"Mr. Sonic, is that really you?" Cream ask in shock.

"That one and only" sonic smiled.

"What happen to you?" Cream said.

"The usual" Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, so what are you going to do now?" Cream said.

"Well Tails is going to find a way to change me back, so I'm just stretching me legs" Sonic started stretching.

"Hey Mr. sonic, why don't you help with me for awhile?" Cream said.

"I don't know" Sonic said.

"Please" Cream said giving Sonic her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll play with ya" Sonic surrendering to the unstoppable power of the puppy dog look.

Cream grabs sonic arms and takes him to the playground.

Meanwhile at Mystic Ruins Tails ventures into the cave that he thinks hides the legendary fountain of youth. Once deep inside the cave he locates the pond that Sonic felt in, and takes out a beaker to get a simple of the water.

"If this really is the Fountain of Youth, there are a lot of good things we can do with it, but if Eggman gets a hold of it we could be and serious terrible. I'll think about that later, right now I need to worry about getting Sonic back to normal" Tails collect a simple of the Water and leave the cave.

Back at the Park Sonic and Cream we're sitting on a bench eating some ice cream that Sonic had just bought for them.

"Thank you for the ice cream " Cream smiled.

"No problem Cream, it was my pleasure, oh and Cream you don't have talk me now, I'm 8 now, actually you didn't even need to call me when I was 16 " Sonic smile back.

"Sorry, I was just being polite, and I want to thank you, I really had a fun playing with you today Sonic" Cream said as she took a lick out of her ice cream.

"I had a good time with you to Cream; I wish that I fun like this when I was first growing up" Sonic sighed.

"You never play when you we're a kid?" Cream said.

"Nope, I been by myself since I was 5, I don't even remember what my parents looks like" Sonic sighed again.

"Noting?" Cream asked.

"Nope, noting, not a memory, not even a picture, and I didn't meet Tails until I turn 11, so I been alone for 6 years just running, not actually the best childhood" Sonic said.

"Oh I'm so sorry for Sonic, I had know idea you had it so ruff" Cream started to cry.

"Ok Cream, I have lot's of friends now, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Big, Amy, and you" just then Cream move next to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

"What was that for?" Sonic rubbing his right cheek that Cream had kiss.

"Noting" Cream said getting off the bench.

"Well I better get going, my mom gets worry if I'm not back by 6, and I hope we can play again … I mean Sonic" Cream said.

"Yeah, me to" Sonic smiled.

"Good bye Sonic" Cream said as she ran home.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: this is going to be a long chapter, so get some popcorn you're going to need it.

Sonic made his way back to Tails's Workshop and when he arrive there he saw Tails already doing some test with the water.

"I see you're back" Tails said.

"Yeah, you know me, can't stay in one place for long" Sonic chuckled.

"So where did you go anyway?" Tails asked.

"I when to the park and met Cream there, we played and we eat ice cream, what about you" Sonic said.

"I got a simple of the water, come here and check this out" Tails said

Sonic moves next to Tails and see Tails drip a little water on a plant, the plant then sink into the sand.

"What happen to it" Sonic said.

Tails sticks his hand into the sand and pulls out a seed. "See, this watch does have the power to make things young again" Tails explained.

"Did you fine a way to reverse to process of it" Sonic said.

"No, not yet, but give me sometime, I'll figure it out" Tails promise.

"I know you will, does don't overdo it, ok Tails" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I won't, now go get some sleep, I'm going have to pull a all nighter here" Tails said.

"Ok Tails, good night.

The next day Sonic left Tails's Workshop and headed to Station Square to get some to eat. Sonic made his way to his favorite eating place Fred's hotdog stand. Since Sonic was a kid again he was to short to reach to counter so he had to jump to talk to Fred.

"Hey… Fred… can… you… give… me… one… chilidog… with… the… works" Sonic said jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"Sure thing kid, here you go" Fred hands Sonic a chilidog.

Sonic starts to eat the chilidog, when he hear someone shouts his name, "SONIC" Sonic turns around to see Amy Rose charge toward him, when she get closer to him she leaps to hug him. But since Sonic was a kid Amy jumps over him and lands face first on the ground. Sonic runs up to her to see if she was ok.

"Amy, are you ok?" he asked.

"SONIC" Amy shouted as she hug the younger Sonic.

"Amy, you're choking me" He gasps for air.

Amy takes a closer look at the younger Sonic and let's goes of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I though you we're someone I knew" Amy said as she stands up "How you seen a blue hedgehog like you but a little bit bigger around here?" Amy asked.

"Amy don't you-" Sonic stop at mid sentence and thinks for a minute. (If Amy doesn't think I'm Sonic why should I correct her), Sonic smiles. "Yes I have, he was here a minute ago but he left" Sonic lied.

"Where did he go" Amy demand.

"That way" Sonic points to the east.

"SONIC, come back here you jerk, you was support to be here at 12:10pm, you're always here at 12:10pm on Sundays!" Amy shouted as she when in the direction that young Sonic pointed.

"That was close" he sighed as he continue to eat his chilidog.

"Sonic" Sonic turn around to see Cream and her mother Vanilla and Cheese was there too.

"Oh hi Cream, hi Vanilla" Sonic said.

"So it's true, you have been turn into a kid" Vanilla said.

"Yeah, something always happening to me, you know" Sonic said.

"So where are you ladies going anyway" Sonic asked.

"We're going to Mall, want to come with us?" Cream said.

"I don't know" Sonic said not wanting to hang out in a mall with two girls.

"Oh come on Sonic, it will be fun" Cream grabs Sonic hands.

"Cream" Sonic said.

"Please" Cream gives Sonic the puppy dog look again.

"Ok, ok, I'll come with you" Sonic sighed in defeated once again from the powerful puppy dog look.

"Yeah" Cream cheered in victory.

Once they made it to Mall, Vanilla though it was a good time to split up.

"Ok kids, I'm going to try out some clothes, Sonic can you please look at Cream for me" Vanilla said.

"No problem" Sonic answered.

"Ok, here a hundred rings how go have fun you three" Vanilla hands Sonic the money and heads for the dressing room.

"So Cream, what do you want to do first?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, Cheese what do you want to do?" She asks her chao friend.

"Chao, chao" Cheese said.

"That a good idea Cheese" Cream smiled.

"What did he say?" Sonic said with a curious look on his face.

"Cheese says there's a Chao Garden around here" Cream said.

"A Chao Garden, I never been to one" Sonic said.

"You never been to a Chao Garden" Cream said.

"Nope" Sonic said.

"Then you need to come with us right away" Cream grabs Sonic arm and beings him to an elevator.

"Why are we here?" Sonic question Cream.

"This elevator leads to the Chao Garden" Cream said.

"Really" sonic said.

"Yep, now let's go " Cream said as Sonic, Cream, and Cheese got on the elevator and press down.

On the way down, Cream took the chance to explain chao's to Sonic.

"Sonic Chao's are hatch from eggs, they live up to be five years old" Cream said.

"Five years old" Sonic said.

"Yep, if you treat them good over the years, they'll be reborn and live another five years, but if you treat them badly of the years they'll die" Cream said sadly.

"That harsh" Sonic said.

"But don't worry Sonic, I'm sure you want treat you're Chao badly" Cream said.

"You bet I won't" Sonic smile.

"Ok, the next thing you should is, Chao have many different transformations, categories three types, Hero, Dark, and Neutral. If the chao is rise by someone who has a good heart, the Chao will become a Hero Chao" Cream said.

"A Hero Chao, that sound pretty cool" Sonic said.

"Yeah, there mostly white and there spaons turn into halos" Cream said.

"Like angel, right" sonic said.

"Yep, and when Chao's are rise by bad people, they become Dark chao" Cream said.

"Dark Chao?" Sonic said.

"Yep, when there Dark Chao's they become back and their spons become spikes" Cream said.

"How do a Chao know when there being rise by a good person or bad person?" Sonic asked.

"Chao's can sense the intention of there riser" Cream said.

"Wow" Sonic said.

"Now Neutral Chao's her made when one person and one bad person rise a Chao together, or if you feed them a lot of Chao Fruits.

"Chao Fruits, got it" Sonic said.

"Now that we got the different Chao types out, it time to explain the Chao Ability, which here, Normal, Swim, Fly, Speed, and Power" Cream said.

"Ohhh, Speed, this is getting better by the moment"Sonic smirked.

"Now these ability can only be learn by giving you're Chao, Chao Drives" Cream said.

"Chao Drives?" Sonic asked.

"Hey each Chao Drives have a ununie power for Chao's. The Yellow drive gives Chao the ability to swin and if you give it more yellow drives then any other it will evolve into a Swimming Chao, and depending on what type of Chao you have makes it gives it that ability, like Hero Swimmer, Dark Swimmer, and Neutral Swimmer" Cream said.

"The same goes for the others drives to, Purple is fly, Green is run, and Red is power. To get Normal, the Chao stats must be even" Cream said.

"Wow, there all of stuff to learn about Chao's" Sonic said.

"Yep there sure are" Cream said.

"Well Sonic, here are stop".

The elevator finally reaches the Chao observatory and Sonic, Cream, and Cheese exit the elevator.

"Sonic, this is the Chao Observatory, right over there is the Chao Garden, and over there is the Chao Kindergarten.

"So where do we go from here?" Sonic asked.

"Let's go to the Chao Kindergarten " Cream said.

Sonic, Cream, and Cheese made there way to the Chao Kindergarten, once there Cream leaded Sonic to a looker we're the Chao Black Market so he could get a Chao Egg. In the looker was a Chao wearing black shades and a weird face mask

"Ok Cream, what's with the Chao with the shades and face mask" Sonic said.

"Oh, you mean Joe, he says to protect himself from getting a cool" Cream said.

"I don't buy, he just looks like he up to something" Sonic said.

"Like what?" Cream said.

"I don't know, but he just gives me the creeps" Sonic shakes a bit.

"Sonic don't be a worry-wart, Joe a nice Chao" Cream said.

"Ok, if you say so Cream" Sonic said.

"Ok, Joe do you have any kind of Chao egg for my friend here" Cream said.

The Chao shows them a Blue Chao Egg.

"That's perfect, how much" Cream said.

"Chao, Chao," The Chao said.

"What did he say?" the confuse hedgehog said.

"He said, how many rings do we have" Cream said.

"Oh" sonic said.

"We have 100 rings" Cream said.

"Chao, chao, chao. Chao" The Chao smiled.

"Oh Sonic, he says we're in luck, he having sale of that Blue Egg for 100 rings, wow isn't that lucky Sonic" Cream said.

"Really, that sound very interesting" sonic give the Chao a death stare, and the Chao just fiddle with his shades and smile back at him.

"Will take it" Cream hand the Chao 100 rings and the chao hands her the egg.

"Here you go School, you're first chao" she hands sonic the egg.

"Thank you Cream" Sonic said.

"Now let's go to Chao Garden to hatch it" Crem pulling Sonic alone with her back to the Chao Observatory.

End of Chapter.


End file.
